


Valentine's Day With Mangle

by Edan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Holidays, Valentine's Day, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edan/pseuds/Edan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toy Chica is stuck with cleanup duty after Valentine's Day. She soon, however, comes into some very awkward company. Yuri, written for /vg/, dedicated to cakeanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day With Mangle

Valentine's Day was a pleasant affair at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The animatronic mascots would give the children cards to write to each other, heart-shaped pizzas were distributed, and sometimes the kids would even admit to having crushes on the robots. Patrons were happy and management made profits. The only issue was the terrible mess it made – a mess the animatronics were in charge of cleaning.

Toy Chica looked upon the dining area with disdain. Scraps of paper, half-inflated balloons, and streamers were strewn about the furniture and seemingly every inch of the floor. She groaned, then plugged in her vacuum cleaner and got to work. For many minutes she tried to cleanse the floor, but no matter how many times she went over the same area, there always seemed to be some scrap of mess that she had missed. Toy Chica wondered why they couldn't have just gotten their underpaid security guard to pick up the slack in terms of cleaning; it's not like he was doing anything besides keeping himself fortified in his office all night.

Toy Chica was just in the middle of mentally detaching herself from her menial task when her vacuum bumped into a large object on the floor, causing said object to produce a yelping sound. Toy Chica jumped back in surprise. As the noise from the vacuum cleaner subsided and Toy Chica got her bearings, she recognized the clump of metal lying on the ground. It was none other than Mangle.

"Oh, Mangle, I'm so sorry!" Toy Chica said. "I-I didn't see you there!"

"It's fine," Mangle assured, her soft voice slightly distorted by her damaged vocal unit.

"What are you doing here?" Toy Chica inquired.

"Well," Mangle said, "I saw that you were stuck with such a big mess in here, and I wanted to help out." She produced a pitifully small pile of paper scraps in the one hand that rested in front of her face. "This is what I've managed to clean up so far."

Toy Chica looked into Mangle's one good eye. The glimmering of her golden iris and the earnest smile on her face exuded a sense of hopeless optimism. Toy Chica hated looking at that face; it made her so despondent, she couldn't stand it.

"Do you need help, Mangle?" Toy Chica asked, speaking in the same tone she used with crestfallen children.

"I'm alright," Mangle sighed. "I've just had a bit of trouble getting around is all. It's nothing new."

Toy Chica looked at Mangle's misplaced legs, wriggling uselessly on the ground. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Here."

Mangle looked up to see Toy Chica extending a hand towards her. She simply stared for a moment, before moving her shaky arm to grasp Toy Chica. Toy Chica began to pull her up, putting her other arm underneath Mangle's to help balance her. By the time she had Mangle standing on her two feet, the two were more or less locked in a hug. Both felt the red lights underneath their cheeks involuntarily lighting up.

"Now," Toy Chica said, "I'm gonna keep you up while you adjust those legs so you can move, alright?"

"A-Alright," Mangle repeated.

Mangle began to adjust the joints in her legs, rotating the pipes which protruded from them, trying to gain better balance. Toy Chica was holding almost all of her weight to allow for this. Mangle was nervous. She didn't want to be a burden. She always felt like a burden.

"Easy now," Toy Chica whispered.

The sudden noise startled Mangle slightly. She wasn't used to hearing Toy Chica speak so softly, even with the kids. Her legs were jittering below her, but it wasn't because of a mechanical failure.

"There we go!" Toy Chica said as Mangle finally managed to stand upright. She was awkward and bow-legged, but she was balanced. "Now, let's get you walking."

Mangle looked at Toy Chica. Seeing her encouraging smile briefly melted away her nervousness – that was, until she felt Toy Chica's arms move. Mangle panicked, almost dropping to the ground, but Toy Chica supported her weight once more. After getting her bearings again, Mangle noticed where Toy Chica had moved her arms to. Toy Chica had placed one hand on Mangle's hip, and the other in her hand. Once again, Mangle blushed. Little did she know, Toy Chica was feeling about the same; she was just better at hiding it.

"Step with me," Toy Chica said, taking one step back.

Mangle, a worried look in her eyes, gulped and followed suit. Slowly but surely, she used a shaking leg to lift her foot off the ground and drop it back down in front of Toy Chica's. Another step back followed, which Mangle managed slightly better than the last. With the third, she was finally getting the hang of it. The turn that followed threw her a bit off-balance, but as always, Toy Chica was there to catch her and look at her with a warm smile.

Soon enough, the two were doing a proper, if slightly clunky waltz; a misstep here and there, but otherwise fluid. Both slowly grew less and less conscious of what they were doing. They simply got lost in the dance. After several minutes had passed, the two were simply in a trance, holding each other in a close embrace. They wouldn't have even noticed how intimate they had gotten had an incidental bump into a table not knocked them back into reality. Both of their eyes, long closed and relaxed, shot open. They drew their heads back and looked at each other, the close proximity of their faces drawing red to both of their faces.

"Uh... Um..." Mangle stammered, squirming slightly.

In her nervous movement, Mangle felt around for something to get her out of the awkward situation. She had no idea what would do that or how, but she took the nearest object she could find and shoved it in Toy Chica's face. Toy Chica stumbled backwards, grasping at her face. Mangle was horrified at herself for the aggressive nature of her knee-jerk reaction.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mangle cried, putting her hands over her muzzle. "I-I didn't mean to!"

Toy Chica removed the object from her face. It was a red, heart-shaped piece of construction paper, with "Will you be my Valentine?" written on it.

Toy Chica looked down at the paper, then back up at Mangle, who had just realized the implications of her actions. The red lights under her cheeks almost blew themselves out with how brightly they shone. She choked on her words, not having any idea what to do with herself. Her mind was at a loss. So she acted on instinct.

Very suddenly, Mangle lunged forward, smashing her lips against Toy Chica's, before immediately ripping herself away.

"THANK YOU!" Mangle yelled, having lost all control over the volume of her voice.

Mangle bolted out of the room as quickly as she could on her wonky legs, her processor simulating the feeling of a heart pounding at a million beats per minute.

Toy Chica, still stunned, slowly turned her head in the direction Mangle left in. As she stared in disbelief, she finally processed what had just happened to her. She looked back at the card in her hands, then back at the doorway.

"Y-You're welcome," she whispered.


End file.
